Mile High Dreams
by Trashlxck
Summary: Based off of a prompt I found on Tumblr: "Reid has a steamy dream on the jet." What if Morgan hears him? Morgan/Reid


**Mile High Dreams**

 _From a prompt I found on Tumblr:_

 _"Reid has a sex dream on the plane."_

 _I've read some fics with this prompt and I wanted to contribute so yeah. Here we go!_

 **Reid's POV**

The case was finally over. The UNSUB had been a vigilante; he killed murderers who had walked free. He believed he was on a mission from God to seek revenge upon those who played God. The case wasn't actually too difficult. We were able to solve it relatively quickly, it was just difficult to keep focused. It was all _his_ fault. Derek Morgan. I was told to work in the geological profile, which was fine. But then Morgan was told to help me. That was still fine, we do work together a lot. But then we saw the space the police had provided us. It was tiny! It was barely a broom closet. As if the small space wasn't bad enough, to be in their with Morgan was too much. He couldn't focus when the only thing he could smell was him. A musky cologne, mixed with the strong scent of man. It was so difficult to focus when I was trying to restrain myself.

But it was over. Time to put that aside. What I needed now was sleep. We were finally on the plane, and I was able to score the couch. I lay down, snuggled up to my pillow and fell asleep, hoping to find some point of clarity.

 **Morgan's POV**

The case was easy to solve, but tiring. Reid had been funny all day. I don't know what's up with him, but I'm determined to find out. He's sleeping on the couch now, so I'll address it later. It could've been tiredness, but I have a funny feeling it's something else. I've seen tired Reid a lot, and this isn't him. Maybe he was having his migraines. Although, he usually tells me if that's the case.

I put my headphones on and press play on my MP3 player. I try to zone out and relax. I look around the plane to check on the team. Prentiss and JJ are sitting next to each other, asleep. Rossi and Hotch are talking at the other end of the cabin. And there's Reid. He's asleep, but his face has a pained expression on it. I mute my music, and hear him whimpering. He must be having a nightmare. Poor kid, he just can't seem to escape the bad dreams. I change seats, to one next to the couch.

"Mmmm...yes..." I hear him moan. That didn't sound like a nightmare. His cheeks were flushed, and he was writhing around. Then I saw the obvious bulge in his trousers. I grabbed a blanket and covered his lap. It would be embarrassing for the kid if Hotch or Rossi found out. One would probably say it was an impressive bulge, but I couldn't think that...could I? Speaking of impressive bulges, I need to cover myself. Now I can't stop wondering who the lucky lady was. Who was he fantasising about? He would've told me if he had a new girl in his life, wouldn't he? I consider Reid one of my best friends, the other being Garcia of course.

"Mmmm, yes...right there D-Derek." Reid moaned.

A guy? Okay. But who is this "Derek"! It couldn't be me, could it? Did he know another Derek?

At that moment Reid's hips bucked faster, and with a moan, he came.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed. Reid awoke with a start.

"Shit, Derek, I-I mean M-Morgan." Reid spluttered.

Okay, maybe it was a dream about me.

"I-I've gotta go" He stammers, and gets off the couch. He attempts to make a run for it but I'm too quick. It's now or never.

I push Reid into the bathroom, against the wall. I lock the door.

"What are you doing?" Reid asks shakily. His voice is husky and his breath erratic.

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" I ask, I can't help but smirk a little.

"I...uh...l-look I'm sorry...I don't know what you're talki-" And that's where I cut him off. No more rambling. I had confirmation, he likes me, and I need him to know that those feelings are most definitely returned.

I lean forward, our lips meeting for the first time. He seems cautious at first, surprised, but when my tongue licks at his lips, he melts into the kiss, granting me access to explore him.

The kiss was amazing. It truely was like fireworks. It felt right. It was the thing I had been missing my entire life, without realising it. Now that I've had a taste, I'll never starve again.


End file.
